Purifying the Soul and Remedies for Cleansing
by Newspaper-heart
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy reflect on nightmares and past lives in the early hours of the morning


DD: HiHi peoples, here we go, my first TT fic…it's so exciting. OK, for the record, I only know snippets of what _really_ happened to BB, so most of it is what I believe happened to him.

So please don't bitch if I don't tell it right.

Anywho, hope you all enjoy and also hope that the characters aren't OOC, I don't think they are but hey, everyone has different opinions.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Teen Titans, there'd be a lot more angst…hehe

Enjoy…

&&&

PURIFYING THE SOUL AND REMEDIES FOR CLEANSING

The clock struck 3 am, as the birds twittered brainlessly from outside, signalling the early set of the moon.

That night had been a harsh one, the frequent nightmares about Azareth had been far more graphic than usual and had fed her hungry insomnia.

So as she stood quietly by the stove, clad in a plain, dark nightgown, pouring herself tea, she reflected.

As her Father got stronger within her mind her dreams had turned to nightmares and her fears had become all too real.

Sighing she sat on the sofa and pulled out the book she was reading.

Purifying the Soul and Remedies for cleansing 

A tough, dull read but it helped to change her chain of thought.

She wasn't two pages in when a green rodent sped its way into the kitchen.

Growling slightly, she closed her book and re-entered the kitchen.

And there he was, Beast Boy having a midnight feast at the table.

She death glared as he laughed sheepishly.

'Uh, Hi Rae…What are you doing up?'

'I believe I should be asking that of you.'

'Hehe, well, yea…just a little hungry.'

She gave him one last look before returning to her book in the TV room.

She wasn't surprised when the green shapeshifter followed her in.

He plopped himself down beside her as if to make his presence known.

'So, uh, what are you reading?'

She held the book up so that the title was clearly in his view.

'Uh? Cool…Is it any good?'

'It's adequate.'

'Yea…'

She shot him a look over the rim of the book.

'Anyway, what are you up for? I mean, I doubt your up just to drink tea and read books on 'purifying the mind or whatever.'

The girl sighed as she realized ignoring him would get her nowhere.

'What I do in my time and when I awaken is my business and no one else's'

Beast Boy looked down, a little taken aback by her snap…not that he wasn't used to it.

'Y'know what Raven? I lied. I didn't get up because I was hungry at all…I…I have nightmares sometimes.'

She looked at him around her book, a little more interested now.

'Um…yea. Do you mind…if I tell you about them?'

'Why would you want to tell me Beast Boy? Why not one of the others?'

'I don't know, I guess I know you won't go blabbing to everyone. And well, you see, when I was little, and I had nightmares, my Mum used to get me to tell her about them and I'd always feel better.'

'I'm not your mother Beast Boy.'

'I know Rae, just…I'd appreciate it.'

The telepath placed her book on the table and stared at the shapeshifter. She sighed, she'd stayed on this team to long, it was making her weak.

'Thanks Rae…'

'…'

'Well, Ok, where to start, ah, alright, I…I haven't always been like this…_green_ I mean, or able to turn into animals…A while ago now, I was normal.'

Raven raised an eyebrow but continued to listen.

'Well, when I was little, my family and I went to Africa, on a safari. I was so, so excited. I couldn't wait to see all the different animals.

But it wasn't that great. You see in the first few days we were there, my parents and I, we caught an awful virus, anyone who caught it was destined to die, my mum and dad, they were lucky, the virus, it took them quickly, they didn't suffer to badly.

I was different though, my body kept fighting it when it should've just given in…nobody would come near me in fear that they would catch it…until…this witch doctor, I have no idea who he was, but he came and carried me away. He took me to a tribe in Zimbabwe, I don't remember much because I was so ill at the time, but all I remember is that when I woke up, I was like this.

I was scared, I had no parents, no family, and I could change…into animals. I didn't know what to do. I stayed with the tribe for a long time; they treated me like a God because I could shapeshift.

But I left in the end, I ran away and caught a ship over here…and that's when I met Robin and he pulled me into the teen titans.'

Raven nodded delicately, yea, she knew what he was getting at.

'It may not sound like much, but it still gives me nightmares, I think of all the _what ifs…_ Like what if I hadn't survived, or worse, what if I'd spread the virus to the other members of the tribe, what if the witch doctor had gotten to my parents too, would they be the same as me? I don't know…'

The green boy looked towards the floor as the girl attempted eye contact.

'You can't keep living in a world of _what ifs_ BB.'

'…What?'

'Look, I've lived through stuff Beast Boy, stuff that I wouldn't wish on anybody, stuff that has hurt people and stuff that has killed people. And I dream about it…I can't help that. But if I still thought on _what ifs_ all the time then I would be even unhappier than I am now.

Because I know, that despite the fact I can do incredible things with my mind. Nothing I can do or say will ever change what people did…what _I _did.'

Beast Boy looked her in the eye and smiled.

'What…what did you live through Rae?'

'A lot.'

'Can you tell me?'

'Not tonight.'

She picked up her book and continued reading from where she left off.

'Thanks Rae.'

She nodded slightly as Beast Boy curled himself up on the side of the sofa and let the gentle lull of Raven's breathing put him to sleep.

&&&

There we go…All finished, hope you liked…Please tell me what you think…

I don't mind if you say you didn't like it that much or that it needs work…

But please don't flame…or I'll stalk you and make you give me a big hug to cheer me up again.


End file.
